


Ritual

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Aftercare, Community: bridge2sickbay, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rituals, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Watersports, extreme kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Spock, Sulu - Toilet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Just giving an extra warning of watersports smut.

Sulu quickly runs into his room and begins undressing, cursing that he was already nearly five minutes late. As soon as the last article of clothing was off, he takes a breath to compose himself, before walking into his bathroom. 

He schools his expression into a neutral one before entering the shower stall, trying not to groan at the sight before him: Spock, naked, and kneeling. He looks up at Sulu, eyebrow already raised but says nothing. No, words were barely ever exchanged between them, but he knows he'll be in for it later. Sulu doesn't mind so much.

Sulu takes his stance in front of Spock, and lets go, reveling in the fact that he had kept a bottle of water on him at all times during shift. He doesn't realize he's closed his eyes until he hears Spock moan and looks down.

"Fuck..." Sulu mutters as he catches Spock with his mouth open, taking most of his piss. He shifts, moving the stream down Spock's chest to his already hard penis. Too soon, he finishes and begins tugging his own cock into full hardness. 

"Floor," is all Spock says and Sulu knows this is his reprimand for being late. He complies, laying down right in the middle of the puddle he left. Before he can even get comfortable, Spock is on him, over him, and then finally, in him. Sulu grunts at the first painful thrust but soon the feeling melts into pleasure. 

Spock grips his waist hard, adding to the bruises that barely faded from last week's encounter. Sulu pushes back, not able to get enough, not caring how his cock is being rubbed raw on the floor. After what seems like forever, Sulu hears Spock say his name before coming. He comes a few thrusts later.

As soon as they've both recovered, they get up and Spock turns on the sonic shower. Silent still, they help clean each other. And only when they're done, there is a single deep kiss before Spock turns to leave. And already, Sulu's looking forward to next time.


End file.
